1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the railway art particularly to box car sliding doors. More specifically, it relates to an improved lock which is adapted to be positioned in a manner and constructed to discourage pilferage of the contents of the car.
2. Description of the prior art
The prior art exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 3,788.007 patented Jan. 29, 1974 discloses conventional hasp and lock arrangements which are positioned at the lower portions of the door so as to be readily accessible to railroad personnel standing at the level of the track. Such conventional locks are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,715,539 Aug. 16, 1955, 2,740,154 Apr. 3, 1956 and 2,780,180 Feb. 5, 1957.